hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 100 (2011)
Tracking × And × Pursuit (ツイセキ×ニハ×ツイゲキ, Tsuiseki × Niwa × Tsuigeki) is the 100th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on October 16th, 2013. Overview Cheetu swears loyalty to the King and heads towards the palace. Leol sends his subordinates to attack Killua who gets injured in the process and meets Ikalgo, a parasitic Chimera Ant officer. Summary Cheetu attempts to return to the King with Knuckle and Shoot on his tail. The two Hunters wait, deducing Cheetu will pass through within the next ten minutes. Knuckle suddenly gets frustrated; Cheetu changed his direction at the last second, signaling he knew they were there. Knuckle tries to follow, but Shoot refuses, saying that they can't rival Cheetu's speed. Shoot notices someone above them; it's Flutter, informing his fellow Chimera Ants that he's discovered two suspicious figures. Leol orders him to forget about Shoot and Knuckle, as they are not the targets. Flutter tells Leol that he warned Cheetu about their trap. Neferpitou calls Leol and tells him that their target engaged a squad of soldiers. He guesses the target's next attack will happen in the city of Longtong. Neferpitou tells Leol to head there and cut off whoever their target is. He remarks that the soldiers are only there to buy time. Meanwhile, Killua runs around the city and shouts that Ming Jol-ik has fallen. The citizens call him a rebel and start throwing things at him. Knowing that the odds are against him now, Killua decides to take out as many puppets and soldiers as he can. Gon runs through the forest and knows that someone is still following him. He stops short and demands who it is, but no one answers. He begins to run, hoping to shake off the Chimera Ant. Cheetu meets with Leol in the desert. He tells Leol that Flutter's previous warning was a big help and he is now trying to avoid fights. Leol inquires about APR and Cheetu replies that a Hunter hit him with it and so far, it doesn't have any effect. Leol volunteers to get rid of APR, but not for free, as Cheetu guessed. Flutter contacts Leol and informs him that their target, Killua, is headed towards Longtong. Leol orders him again to slow down their target and then asks Cheetu to help them hunt Killua. Cheetu says Hunters are tough to deal with, yet Leol assures him that Shaiapouf prepared something for Cheetu and will teach him how to use Nen. In turn, Cheetu will have to swear loyalty to the King. Leol tells Cheetu to return to the castle, while his subordinates learn some of Killua's abilities. Killua notices someone from above following him and is too far for his yo-yo. He jumps off a cliff and heads into dense forest, thinking Flutter won't see him from the air. He hides in the bushes and waits for Flutter to descend, but the Chimera Ant sends Leol's soldiers unto him. Two Chimera Ants attack Killua simultaneously and the scorpion-like Ant is immediately decapitated. Killua proceeds to take out the other five Chimera Ants at the same time. Two remain and decide to regroup, but they are followed by Killua. He jumps down to attack him, but the Carabid Beetle blasts a huge fireball towards him and leaves. Killua realizes Flutter must still be instructing them. He runs after the Carabid Beetle Ant through the forest and is hit by something. He removes what's stuck on his face and is surprised to see a flea. He is hit once more, this time, on the neck. Out in the open field, a sniper has located Killua because of Flutter. He hits Killua again on the leg. Killua becomes nervous because the wounds aren't closing and begins to dodge the fleas. Flutter is surprised that Killua is now able to evade the attacks. He proceeds to use Nen, while Flutter observes him closely using Super Eyes. Killua cannot use En, so he manages to surround himself in aura that stretches 57 centimeters. However, he gets hit one more time. In all his frustration, he follows the direction of the attack and Flutter warns the sniper of Killua's arrival. Gon runs through a desert and challenges whoever is following him. Meleoron reveals himself and attempts to talk things out with Gon. He calls Gon a valuable partner and asks him about the King. Gon decides not to answer and when Meleoron mentions that he's been following Gon since he was with Killua, Gon powers up. He gets somewhat enraged that Meleoron thinks he would put up less of a fight than Killua. Meleoron quickly dismisses the idea and clears up the misunderstanding. Killua locates the sniper, but the sniper runs off. He stops in front of a hole and warns Killua that it is a trap. As the sniper descends inside the hole, Killua grabs him and sticks his claws into the sniper's skull, saying he couldn't care less. The sniper transforms into another being and pulls Killua down into an underground lake. Marine Chimera Ants immediately sense blood and rush over to attack Ikalgo's host. Ikalgo points a gun at Killua, who is holding one of Ikalgo's tentacles. He calls Ikalgo an octopus and Ikalgo shouts he's not an octopus. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Episodes Category:Chimera Ant arc